


Never letting go

by Destiel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel/pseuds/Destiel
Summary: I had this "Lj-Meme" going on in my Livejournal that was basically "Give me a pairing and a prompt, and I'm gonna write a drabble for you"The pairing was Mick Rory/Ray Palmer and the prompt was “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”And that's what I did with it =D





	

Mick couldn't believe that this was happening.  
  
Again.  
  
He felt like he was caught in a déjà-vu, carrying Ray on his shoulders, trying to get him to safety.  
  
Only this time Ray was bleeding.  
  
Heavily.  
  
This idiot had thrown himself in front of Mick when bullets had started flying, thinking they would bounce off his Atom suit with ease.  
  
And the first few rounds did.  
  
But then they changed their guns and the first bullet that punctured Ray's suit went into his arm and had Ray yell in pain.  
  
It had made Mick realize right away that something was wrong.  
  
The next bullet went into Ray's leg and had Ray stumble and fall to the ground.  
  
"FUCK!"  
  
It took everything and more for Mick to get to him, because he was busy fending off attackers of his own.  
  
How in the hell had those guys known how to attack them? And why did they have bullets that could penetrate one of the most impenetrateable suits? He didn't understand it, but he also didn't really have time to think this through.  
  
The next bullet hit Ray somewhere in the chest - despite his efforts to evade it - and Mick knew he had to act now.  
  
He was more than thankful when Nate finally came to their rescue.  
  
"It's about time you show up," Mick snapped at him, grabbing Ray's body.  
  
Ray was barely conscious anymore, and it worried Mick more than he wanted to admit.  
  
"Stay with me, haircut, okay? Just stay with me. Listen to my voice and talk to me."  
  
Ray just let out a pained groan when Mick pulled him to his feet, trying to keep him steady. He could tell that Ray got weaker with every step they took towards the Waverider, but at least it was already in sight.  
  
"I swear, if you die, I'm gonna kill you," Mick warned, but he wasn't sure Ray even heard him anymore, because right then he collapsed like a house of cards. Mick wasn't even sure he was still breathing. He knew he had to act fast if he wanted to save him, and so he lifted him up into his arms and carried him the rest of the way to the waverider, thankful when Sara and Amaya helped him get him into the Med Bay.  
  
He just hoped he hadn't reacted too late.  
  
He knew he couldn't take losing another team member.  
  
But maybe he was just not cut out to be a hero. Maybe he was not cut out to be a legend.  
  
He was just about to leave the Med Bay - because he couldn't do anything but wait now anyway - when he felt a strong hand grip his arm.  
  
"Don't tell me you're worried about me." Ray's voice was weak, barely audible, but it was there.  
  
It made Mick turn around right away. "Don't talk, okay? You need to rest to get better." He sounded gentler than he wanted to be, but at the same time he also knew that there was no way he was gonna let another one of his friends die right in front of his eyes. "You're gonna be okay."  
  
"Will you stay with me?" Ray asked, his eyes resting on Mick's.  
  
With a small sigh Mick sank down on the chair next to Ray, nodding. "Yeah, I'm staying."  
  
Even though he couldn't do much, at least this way - whatever happened - he wouldn't be alone.


End file.
